


Professional Shipper

by Supercorpwillrise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, maybe some angst later on, multiverse travel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorpwillrise/pseuds/Supercorpwillrise
Summary: Waylyn finds herself trapped inside of the Supergirl universe and decides to play matchmaker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so...go easy on me?

Waylyn’s eyes shot open and she sat up too quickly, making her slightly dizzy. Her eyes wandered her current surroundings, not recognizing the office-like room she was located in. _Where_ _am_ _I?_ Waylyn thought to herself, putting her hand on her forehead to soothe her throbbing head. Just then, the frosted glass doors that led to the office swung open.

“What the hell?!” The dark haired women who had just entered exclaimed.

 _She_ _looks_ _so_ _much_ _like_... _no_ , _that’s_ _not_ _possible_. The click of the women’s tall heels against the woke Waylyn from her daze. When she looked up from her spot on the floor, she was met by intense green eyes and one perfectly raised dark eyebrow.

“I...um-Waylyn...my-my name is Waylyn.” She stuttered.

“Lena, Lena Luthor.” The women said slightly amused by the tongue tied younger girl.

Waylyn gasped “Lena...Luthor like-oh my god...oh shit,” Waylyn spoke, the realization hitting her like a brick. She was in the Supergirl universe. This was Lena Luthor THE Lena Luthor which meant-

“I brought lunch!” A blue eyed, blonde reporter said in a chirpy voice, sunshine radiating off of her. Her smile faded as she noticed the teenage girl laying on the floor of her best friend’s office and was instead replaced by a very confused look featuring a crinkle right between her eyebrows. “Am I interrupting something?” She questioned, eyes flicking between the other two women-who, by now, were both facing her.

“Yes?” Waylyn said unsure of her words.

“No.” Lena said reassuringly, glaring daggers at Waylyn. Waylyn stood up and dusted off her jeans.

“You guys might want to sit down for this.” She gestured to the coach as she spoke.

“Why are you in my office?” The Luthor asked, it was more of threat than a question, really. Kara looked even more confused now.

“Can someone please tell me what is going on?” Kara asked.

“I was trying to.” Waylyn responded passive aggressively, “Again, I think you’ll want to sit down for this [they did]. So basically, I’m not from this universe, but not like the multiverse theory- or at least I don’t think- I’m actually not really sure. But, um like, you guys are like from a tv show I watch? Like you’re tv show characters, but somehow I’m here and you’re real? Again I’m really not sure.”

“We’re fictional characters? That doesn’t make any sense.” Kara responded not any less confused.

“How old are you?” The Luthor looked concerned as the question fell from her lips.

Squeamishly, Waylyn responded “Uh, I’m actually only 14?”

“Shit!” Lena muttered under her breathe.

“Lena! Language!” Kara-who seemed very surprised at Lena’s use of words (Or, I guess, word)-screeched.

“Oh, um the language is fine, I really don’t mind, but we have another problem. I don’t know how I got here and I don’t know how to go back. On the bright side, if anyone can get me back home its a genius and a superhero, right?” Waylyn would have continued rambling if it weren’t for the look she received from Kara reminding her that Lena still did not know Kara was Supergirl’s alter-ego.

Lena seemed to ignore the little slip up, as she had learned to do from being around the not-so-sneaky reporter often.

“We’ll pretend you’re my daughter until we discover a way to get you home.” She decided.

“You’ll what???!” the two others exclaimed in unison.

“It’s the best option.” Lena said reassuringly.

“Fine, but I get to help you.” Kara responded stubbornly.

Knowing the Kryptonian would not budge on the issue, Lena simply nodded. Before they could continue, there was a small chirp of an alert on Kara’s phone.

Kara looked apologetic as she hurried out of the room saying she had an emergency she had to deal with, no doubt referring to super business. There was an awkward silence for a minute or two before someone else burst into the office, just as surprised as Kara had been.

Jess looked from the young girl to the Luthor before saying “Your eleven O’Clock is here... would you like to reschedule seeing as you have company?” It was an odd sight to see someone in Lena’s office that wasn’t Kara Danvers or someone work related.

“No, you have work to do and I can’t interrupt. I can figure out somewhere to go- at least while you work.” Waylyn pointed out, “I mean, I don’t want to be an inconvenience or anything.”

“I’m going to have to take you up on that offer Jess. Today is going to be a mother daughter day.” Lena smiled sweetly at her assistant before walking to her desk and collecting her things.

Daughter? Since when did Lena Luthor have a daughter? “Uh, yeah. No… no problem.” Jess quickly rushed out of the office.

“So you’re really going through with this?” Waylyn questioned.

“Of course, when has a Luthor ever backed down from a challenge? Now, let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylyn and Lena have lunch together.

Lena's driver takes them to a restaurant Waylyn is sure Kara introduced her to. It's not that its run-down exactly - in fact, she actually loves the vibes it gives off- but, she doubts the CEO would have discovered this place on her own.

When they enter the restaurant, one of the waitresses, Kathy, escorts them to a table.

She greets them kindly and asks "No, Kara today then?" and, yeah, Kara must have introduced her to this place.

"Uh, no. She has a big deadline tomorrow." Lena responds graciously taking the offered menu.

Kathy smiles and passes Waylyn a menu, then turns to Lena saying, "I'll give you two a minute to decide?" She leaves with a nod and a small smile from Lena.

Waylyn opens her menu and pretends to look at it, then, glances at Lena across the table, "So...uh...what do you usually get here?"

"Well, Kara and I usually-" The Luthor corrects herself almost instantly, but Waylyn still catches it, "Um, the garden salad is pretty good."

Waylyn smirks, "The garden salad, really?" She asks in a way that shows it is not at all what she is asking about.

Lena raises a brow in a challenge, but then stares back down at her menu. Waylyn thinks she can see a hint of a blush coating Lenas cheeks at the mention of Kara.

 

•••

 

After that, the lunch goes pretty smoothly. Lena orders her salad and Waylyn gets a veggie-burger with sweet-potato fries. They both enjoy their meals in comfortable silence, until Lena suddenly freezes, eyes glued to the T.V. on the wall. The young girl turns to see what has Lena so tense and is unsurprised to find Supergirl on the screen.

Today, she is fighting a blue alien and the fight is not pretty. The super keeps attacking, but the creature is somehow predicting all her blows. Waylyn is on the edge of her seat until someone, Alex, tosses a neuro-inhibiter to her sister and suddenly, she is back on her feet and her attacks are successful this time. Both Waylyn and Lena sag in relief at this.

 

•••

 

After lunch, they decide to go shopping since Waylyn only has the clothes she is wearing. Lena's driver drops them off at the National City Mall and Waylyn finds herself actually enjoying it, despite the fact that she usually hates shopping. She finds that Lena is a really fun person to be around and is equipped with endless scientific facts that she utilizes anytime there is a lull in conversation. Overall, she deems this a successful day and is ready to go home when she remembers that it isn't an option.

Everything suddenly hits her at once. She is trapped here and there is no guarantee she will ever make it back home...and her family.  
She barely even notices the tears streaming down her cheeks until Lena is pulling her into a hug and consoling her, "Hey, shhh...its gonna be okay...you're okay...you're fine."

"I'm s-sorry." Waylyn chokes through tears, "you've been so nice to me today and here I am crying all over your expensive blouse."

"No, don't apologize. Everything is going to be fine, okay? Come on, lets get you home." Lena stands up, pulling Waylyn with her as she calls her driver.


End file.
